


The Wait

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, drabble challenge, longing for distant beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/05/18: "groan, weigh, cable"I call this historical because cablegrams, a.k.a. cables, were telegraphs sent via trans-oceanic cables, the modern means of long distance communication from the 19th century to the early 20th.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/05/18: "groan, weigh, cable"
> 
> I call this historical because cablegrams, a.k.a. cables, were telegraphs sent via trans-oceanic cables, the modern means of long distance communication from the 19th century to the early 20th.

_In a fortnight,_ Derek’s message read. Mieczysław clutched the cable’s rumpled paper to his chest. Until he could hold the man himself as closely, that paper would feel almost as precious.

He stifled the groan wanting to escape him, looking out over the city still sunk in morning fog, far from his homeland, with an ocean between himself and the man he loved.

If only he could sleep. He could stop thinking about the hours to come, to weigh upon his lonely heart for the next fourteen days. He could dream of Derek’s kisses and find peace in Derek’s arms.


End file.
